Gregory Slade
Gregory Slade is a character on Plagued. He was created on September 12, 2010. He was once a human rogue/raider, but after the group was destroyed and all the members were scattered, he was assumed to be dead. Some time after Slade went inactive, he returned as an overmind. Personality Slade is not a nice guy. To be perfectly honest, he's a bit of an asshole. He's the kind of guy that would go to the trouble of buying you a shiny new bike just to see the look on your face when he kicks you in the throat and takes it away from you. More than anything, he loves to watch people squirm. He's incredibly manipulative and will sell his own mother to get what he wants. The problem is, he doesn't always know exactly what that is. Usually, he just does things because they seem fun. History Before the outbreak, Slade was a civil servant. He collected taxes. A boring and unfulfilling life, despite the fact that he did in fact get to ruin quite a few others. He didn't have any tragic past, no abusive parents, no traumatising moments. His parents were nice, hard working people. He had everything he needed. But when humanity fell apart, Slade couldn't have been happier. In a lawless environment, it's the wolves that thrive. Slade fell off the radar, travelling by himself, preying on anybody and anything that got in his way Out of convenience, Slade stuck with the pockets of resistance, waiting to see just how things would pan out. On April 8th, 2011, Slade returned as an overmind. His profile was posted again, with all new traits. Personality (Overmind) Since his transformation, Slade’s unpredictability has remained evident, with his actions often making no sense whatsoever. His arrogance has increased exponentially as a result of his new-found power and as a result, he considers himself to be nigh invincible, a God-like figure. His charismatic nature helps him convince others of his Godhood. He firmly believes that others should see him as such. He holds little regard for his own self preservation, or that of his followers, who he views as expendable in every sense of the word. However, he makes sure to spoon feed them as much propaganda as possible, doing everything he can to solidify his status as their messiah. While his actions may seem to be nonsensical, there is one common purpose binding him. He is an agent of chaos and wants nothing more than to cause as much destruction as possible. Why? Because it’s fun. History (Overmind) He eventually winded up becoming a raider and much to his surprise, found that he worked well with the team. However, good things never last and after going out on a solo raid, he ran afoul of a group of Lessers. Thanks to some well placed explosives, he managed to blow them to smithereens. Unfortunately, he never noticed the Overmind sneaking up behind him. One bite and it was over. The unidentified Overmind, remaining unseen through Slade’s pain addled vision, gave the raider a choice. There was never any doubt in Slade’s mind. He was reborn as an Overmind. He was stronger, faster, better in every way than before. The Overmind who had turned him took Slade under his tutelage for a few months, teaching Slade to master his new-found powers, all the while feeding the former raider’s steadily growing ego. Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel. Slade murdered his teacher and for the next few months, plucked unsuspecting humans from the jaws of danger and taking them under his protection. He was their savior, their messiah. Soon, Slade had amassed a mob of faithful dogs, ready and willing to serve him and die for him. A God needs worshipers after all. Category:Overminds Category:Rogue Category:Males